Ita's Terrible Night Alone
by SaSuNaRuChIlD
Summary: Young Ita Uchiha was left a home for a few weeks while her parents were away on missions sasuke has secretly entered the village with his partners Menma and Naruto sasuke had made up a plan to keep the uchiha blood line by raping Ita while no one was around to witness it


**Everybody wants a piece of ita**

 **Ita had just turned 14 she was showing of her new outfit to everyone and of course she** **was one of the popular ones showing off everything she had , but what she know id that a band of misfit ninja's watching her every move they called themselves the konoha misfits the band was made up of 8 ninja Naruto ,sasuke ,menma ,rocklee ,kiba ,Sai ,jirayia, gaara they always had their eyes on her they never took a break from watching her until the day they finally caught her**

 **Ita was alone at home watching her fav anime corpse party was all of her most hated characters plumage to the ground in a bloody mess while eating her fav bbq chips she watched her fav show for the next few hours , finally ita got up and went to sleep , but at her front door stood Naruto, menma, and Sasuke and few moments passed as they tried to unlock her door with a hair pin they finally got the door open and when in and locked the door behind them they all walked up stairs and opened her door , the all surrounded her bed wiping out their big hard cocks menma held one arm and Naruto got the other sasuke lifted up her skirt and smirks "no panties" both menma and Naruto grabbed her shirt and lifted it up "no bra" sasuke positions himself at her entrance and slammed in ita screamed kicked her legs violently sasuke got a hold of her legs and continued to fuck her roughly making her bleed ita cried as menma covered her mouth with a gag sasuke slammed in and out violently and suddenly he stopped and looked in the ita's watery eyes and smirked "this is what you get for being a spawn of my older brother" sasuke rammed his cock in her one last time and came inside of her with force ita screamed and cried as sasuke spilled his load inside of her while menma and Naruto came on her face and tits they all cleaned of their cocks and put them away and left her their bloody , weak, wet they all walked out the door but sasuke turned around and smirked "hang on I forgot something" sasuke ran back up stairs at sat next to ita on her bed ita scooted away with little strength she had left sasuke smiled and pulled her back towards him and placed a sharin-mark on her belly "your mine now" sasuke smirked and placed ita on his cock once more and slowly bounced her up and down ita looked away and screamed as her pussy started to bleed once more sasuke pushed her down farther on his cock and came inside of her once more ita had tears streaming down her face sasuke got up and wiped her tears away and kissed her softly "see you tomorrow bae" and with those words sasuke got up and left ita limped to her window and watched the car drive away ita made her way down stairs and grabbed her ninja mic sasuke watched her pulling out his kunai getting ready to strike ita placed the ninja mic around her head as sasuke jumped down and kicked the item of her head and stepped on her right hand squishing it under his foot with force "trying to get me in trouble little girl" sasuke looked down at ita a she struggled to free her hand from under his foot sasuke lifted his bloody shoe and grabbed ita by her tank top and drug her to the bathroom and placed her on the edge of the tub and started to bandage her hand up a few minutes passed and ita's watch went off signaling that it was time for three hour marathon of corpse party "ita what is that sound!" ita jumped and turned off her timer "it time for my three hour marathon of corpse party" sasuke picked her up and walked down stairs turning on the tv and of course the marathon had already started as the show progressed one girl had found herself lost on was raped by a guy named sachi ita looked away while sasuke smirked and pinned her down on the couch "what's the matter girl" sasuke lifted up skirt up once more rubbed his cock up and down her clit making ita scoot away sasuke grabbed her waist and placed her his cock making her scream sasuke quickly pulled out the gag and tied it on her ASUKE BOUNCED HER UP AND DOWN RAMMING HIS COCK IN HER PUSSY MAKING SASUKE GROWL SASUKE PULLED OUT OF HER SLAMMING HER ON THE FLOOR AS HE CONTIUED TO RAM HIS COCK IN AND OUT OF HER TIGHT HOLE SHE CRIED AND CRIED SASUKE TOLD HER SHUT UP MANY TIMES BUT WHEN SHE DIDN'T HE WOULD ALWAYS CUT HER ACROSS THE FACE WITH ONLY MAKE HER CRY MORE**


End file.
